jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Hadrien Feraud
Hadrien Feraud (born 16. August 1984 in Paris) is a French Jazz-bassist. video:Hadrien Feraud Best Bass Solos Hadrien FERAUD was born on august 16th, 1984 in Paris. In his family music always played a very great role. His parents who are also musicians, immersed him at a very young age in various musical environments: Rock’N'Roll, Blues, Funk, R& B, New Wave, traditional music and of course Jazz. Hadrien Feraud began studying guitar at age 8, taking lessons from his father. He also had a deep interest in film scores. By the time he was 10 he started picking up bass lines from Earth, Wind & Fire, music of the Motown era, Sting, The Police, Eric Clapton, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, Prince, Chic, Donald Fagen, ZZ Top, Alanis Morissette, Sheryl Crow, Kool and the Gang, Don Blackman and later also Weather Report, Chick Corea, John McLaughlin and Herbie Hancock. But at first he was actually more interested in playing drums until he received a copy of The Birthday Concert by Jaco Pastorius at age 12. After hearing Jaco Pastorius everything changed. Hadrien immersed himself in profound studies of electric bass, analyzing the techniques of Jaco Pastorius, James Jamerson, Bernard Edwards, Nathan East, Christian McBride, Victor Bailey, Anthony Jackson, Skúli Sverrisson, Gary Willis, Matthew Garrison, Richard Bona, Linley Marthe and Jeff Berlin. Meanwhile Hadrien Feraud’ s talent on bass has become widely known throughout the world. Collaborations Between 2003 and now, he has recorded and performed with many renowned musicians: John McLaughlin, Chick Corea, Billy Cobham, Jean-Luc Ponty, Bireli Lagrene, Dean Brown, Jada Pinkett Smith, Paco Sery, Rosario Giuliani, Matthew Garrison, Marcus Gilmore, Damien Schmitt, Gergo Borlat, Nelson Veras, Antonio Farao, Bob Francescini, Otmaro Ruiz, Scott Kinsey, Marvin Smitty Smith, Ronald Bruner Jr., Thundercat, Shafiq Husayin, Chris Coleman, Eddie Brown, Ruslan Sirota, David Binney, Louis Cole, Walter Smith 3, Justin Brown, Gerald Clayton, Louis Cato, The West Coast Get Down, Virgil Donati, Janysette McPherson, Cheik Tidiane Seck, Mokhtar Samba, Nguyen Lee, Jean Pierre Como, Jean Marie Ecay, Antoine Herve, Stephane Guillaume, Karim Ziad, Rido Bayonne, Rodrigo Pahlen, Dominique DiPiazza, Christophe Raymond, Tony Raymond, Gary Husband, Flavio Boltro, Andre Cecarelli and many others. Work Towards the end of 2004 Feraud started composing works for his first solo project, in parallel to playing at several clubs and jams in the Paris scene. In 2005 John McLaughlin invited Feraud to contribute on two tracks ("For Jaco", "Senor CS") on his album "Industrial Zen". "For Jaco it is a fitting tribute; aggressive percussion from Mark Mondesir and Gary Husband supports the skittering and catchy melody as Hadrian Feraud's fretless bass weaves in and out of the interplay by Evans and McLaughlin." see review "Industrial Zen" This was a pivotal encounter for Hadrien. In 2006 he finished recording his first solo album "Hadrien Feraud" with a huge number of prestigious guests: John McLaughlin, Bireli Lagrene, Flavio Boltro, Jean-Marie Ecay, Jean-Pierre Como, Marc Berthoumieux, Mokhtar Samba, Jim Grancamp, Jon Grancamp, Dominique di Piazza, Thierry Eliez, Linley Marthe In 2007 he took part in Chick Corea's 5trio project. After that he went on tour in North America and Canada. A European tour followed in 2008, as a member of John McLaughlin and the 4th dimension (with Gary Husband on keys and Mark Mondesir on drums). "While McLaughlin’s calling Feraud The New Jaco in recent press reports is more about the young bassist’s already remarkable innovations at the age of twenty-three, hearing him play a Pastorius tune confirmed that Feraud’s already done his share of wood-shedding with the late bassist’s work." road diary 4th dimension / allaboutjazz.com Hadrien Feraud arranged and produced Bireli Lagrene's album "New Electric Band". On Tour 2012 and 2013 touring in US and Europe with Dean Brown Band 2013 touring with Chick Corea& The Vigil: Chick Corea (keys), Hadrien Feraud (bass) together with Marcus Gilmore on drums (carrying on the lineage of jazz from his grandfather Roy Haynes, saxes, flute, bass clarinet and innovation from Tim Garland and guitarist Charles Altura. Quotes "Of course... Jaco influenced me. It is the reason why I wanted to become a musician!!" - Hadrien FeraudInterview 2006 "When I heard Jaco and Weather Report the first time, I fell in love. What I love in Jaco’s music are the feelings and images it creates in your mind" Hadrien Feraudbassplayer magazin Interview 2007 "...for me, he’s the new Jaco Pastorius" - John McLaughlin Interview 2007 - all about jazz "Usually I do what everybody does; each time I hear something that is attractive to my ears, I pick it up when I can." - Hadrien Feraud Interview 2008 - UK Bass Guitar Magazin Basses and amps * Burner 5 Strings "Ken Smith" * FODERA Beez Elite 5 (special manufacture) * F BASS Fretless 5 strings * GODIN 5 Acc Fretless with Axon Midi system * GT5 vintage KEN SMITH Master built * 1966er Fender Jazz Bass * 1973er Fender Precision Bass * 1967er Hoffner * Mayones "jabba" Bass In September 2009, Hadrien Feraud and Ken Smith announced the creation of the "Hadrien Feraud Signature Burner", to be made in Japan by Hajime Hirose and SleekElite, under the direction of Ken Smith. Hand built models are scheduled to be released before the end of 2009, with mass produced simplified models (no exotic tops or woods) to be released in early 2010. Early photographs show the bass with a buckeye burl top, maple neck, ebony fretboard and removable ebony ramp, and it will also featured the Ken Smith 18v preamp, with a Mid Switch for different tones and volume boost. * MARKBASS System AMPEndorsement * Clubs : CMD102P + TRAVELER 102P * Bigger than Club : F1 or SD800 on 2 cabinets 104HR Standard ( 8 X 10' ) Awards * Down Beat Critics Poll "Rising Star Electric Bassist of the year" '' 2008 * ''Down Beat Critics Poll 2nd position in "Rising Star Electric Bass" '' 2009 * ''Bass Player Magazine "Readers Choice Award" Most Exciting new Player '' 2009 Discography * ''Industrial Zen / John McLaughlin 2006 * Hadrien Feraud / Hadrien Feraud 2007 * Brooklyn, Paris to Clearwater / Chick Corea 2007 * Official Pirate / John McLaughlin and the 4th Dimension 2007 * Floating Point / John McLaughlin 2008 * Bireli Electric Side / Bireli Lagrene 2008 CD Reviews *Hadrien Feraud | "Hadrien Feraud" External links * Hadrien Feraud on Myspace (English) * Announcement of Ken Smith Signature Burner model (with pictures) on Talkbass References Category:Bassists